Progression and Regression
Progression and Regression is the first episode of the Inheritance Saga and the forty-eighth overall in the Ed Edd n Eddy Z fanfiction series. In this episode, we look into how the two year peace has been treating everyone who remained on Earth. Summary Two years after the Cousins' departure into space, life seems to have returned to normal. Even the Eds have gotten into the peace, beginning to slack off as they began their scamming once more...with Eddy's new scam being horrible due to being out of practice. The Kids are all disappointed, and so is Tailsko, reflecting that they were able to learn the mental training method before the Cousins departed. Just as Sarah and Tailsko discuss how the Eds graduated high school, Jimmy runs in, saying the Eds are up to no good. Their pile of fish is now on fire. On Angel Island, Sonic and Shadow are having a race. Sonic gets too into it, and boosts straight off the island, causing Shadow to save him. Sonic, frustrated that Angel Island just isn't big enough anymore for their kinds of races, states he knows of a good place to run: Snake Way, in Other World. Meanwhile, Knuckles is training in Lava Reef Zone, and laments he may be hitting his limit. Just then, he senses something is up with the Master Emerald. While the Eds are chastised by Tailsko for slacking off (after being beaten into the ground by Sarah), Eddy is treated to a scornful reprisal when he suggests Corey is Tailsko's boyfriend, showing that Corey hadn't exactly taken care of everything before leaving. Just as she tries to get back to scolding them some more, she freezes. Back on Angel Island, Knuckles approaches the Master Emerald, only to find himself sucked in! Sonic and Shadow rush to the altar, only to find a new hedgehog waiting for them: Silver. Knuckles falls into the realm inside the Master Emerald, where Chaos confronts him and begins a fight that takes the form of an exam: if Knuckles fails, Chaos will take his body. Meanwhile, Tailsko, now urgent, insists the Eds come with her to get some things, "For the future..." Knuckles is beaten about, even after Tikal explaining a bit of what's happening. Eventually, Chaos tells him how weak he is for a guardian. Knuckles admits he's right, but vows to not give up, and goes Super using the energy of the Master Emerald before rushing into the fight once again. Chaos seems to get sloppier, as though aiming for something, through the rest of the fight. However, Knuckles is the first to drop his fists, letting Chaos cover him and absorb him! However, it turns out that this was the point of the trial: now, a guardian is given power, and a beast is free. A new Knuckles has been born, with Sonic and Shadow failing to recognize the new power. But why did Chaos break his word to Locke? And why is Tailsko suddenly so urgent? Why is there a new hedgehog? Did you know... * ...that this episode was aired the same day (in America) that Dragon Ball Super premiered (in Japan)? * ...that this is the first episode to feature one of the Eds' scams onscreen? * ...that this is the first episode to feature eye catches? * ...that this episode's plot is the first to be completely conceptualized by writer Toonking911? * ...that this episode's ending is...interersting? Category:Episodes Category:Inheritance Saga Episodes Category:Sagas premiere